


Time and Time Again

by thechaoscryptid



Series: Every Day I'm Tumblin' [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Human Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Keith (Voltron), Overstimulation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechaoscryptid/pseuds/thechaoscryptid
Summary: Keith's first heat hits when Krolia's off planet with any suppressants.Shiro offers his services.





	Time and Time Again

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve gotta say, one of my all time favorite things about the Sheith fandom is the fact that for the most part, wherever you go, most of us pretty strictly adhere to the “Shiro eats ass” fanon. It just tickles me for some reason, and I think it’s fitting that this was the first Kinktober ask I actually got xD

As far as first times go, theirs wasn't so bad. It'd been bound to happen eventually, after all--you don't go through what they've gone through and get out with nothing but an awkward "see you later, I guess." Shiro had laid him out on his bed in the old cabin and taken care of him, like he'd always promised he would. Their second time was against the wall, Keith's legs wrapped around Shiro's waist tight enough to hurt as Shiro pounded into him. Their third found Keith bent over the kitchen counter, begging to be satisfied. Their fourth? Blurry enough for Keith to vaguely remember curling up in the blankets, but not much else.

He wishes they could've spread these times over the course of several weeks, rather than several hours.

His hands fist in the sheets, slightly pointed nails nearly tearing holes in the fabric as he waits for the heat in his veins to abate. Everything is sore, from his scalp to his stomach to his feet pressed against the wall for a bit of coolness. "Shiro," he moans. "Come back."

He can't have gone far, Keith knows. Snacks are in the kitchen, which is just down the hallway, which is eight Keith paces away (only six of Shiro's). Keith's not really sure what he's even got stocked at this point, because he's not exactly in the habit of eating on Earth these days. Blade missions don't exactly lend themselves to a steady home life.

His skin itches something fierce wherever it's touching fabric, and it makes him want to scream. "Shiro!" he snaps into the pillow. Then, softer, "Please?"

"Keith, baby..."

Keith looks up to see Shiro standing in the door with a bag of carrots in one hand and a pack of frozen peas in the other, looking about as worn as Keith feels. "You took so long," he mumbles. "I didn't know where you went."

"Just needed a few seconds for a breather," Shiro says. He comes in and sits down, and Keith latches onto his sweatpants instead of the sheets as his hair is brushed away from his forehead. "I'm here now, Keith. Don't worry."

"I don't know how much more of this I can take," Keith says. His body tenses, then slowly relaxes under Shiro's touch. He sighs as the frozen vegetables are placed against his neck, and nuzzles into Shiro's thigh. It's nowhere near what he really needs, which he's pretty sure is an ice bath, but it's _something, _and Shiro's being incredibly kind by helping him through this the best he can. "It hurts, Shiro. I want--"

Shiro's hand tightens on his neck as he jackknifes with another cramp. "Just tell me what you need, okay?"

Keith can feel the way slick gathers between his cheeks before dripping down his thigh to the bed below, and he hates the stickiness. He's not sure he can handle another round of Shiro's cock inside of him and by the way Shiro's looking, he probably couldn't either. "'s fine," he says, turning over and away. His chest clenches with longing, even though Shiro's only six inches away. "Ice, please."

"Right," Shiro says--distantly, like he's not convinced.

"How long did Krolia say it would be until she got here?"

Shiro checks the data pad on the nightstand. "Two days."

"How long is that?"

"Uhh..." Shiro fishes out a carrot and presses it against Keith's lips. "Well, it's been ten hours since your heat started, so--"

"Too long," Keith moans. He grabs the carrot and begins to chew it as he draws a pillow over his head, trying to stop himself from shamelessly grinding into the mattress. "I need those suppressants now. _You _need me on them."

"Keith, we're doing the best we can," Shiro says.

Keith feels instant contrition at the strained tone and reaches a hand back to his partner. "I'm sorry," he says. "I know."

"Have another carrot."

Keith wants something more, something _bloody _and _raw, _but he supposes carrots will do until he's ready to let Shiro go for more than a few seconds at a time. He burrows deeper into the pillows as Shiro moves the bag of peas down his spine, the chill pleasant. His brow furrows as he curses the Galra biology fucking up all his plans to seduce Shiro on his own, and then further yet when he begins to hope Shiro _wants _to do this and isn't just being _nice._

Shiro hums softly, caressing Keith's naked side with his human hand. The callouses are an exquisite sort of rough as they drag across his skin, and Keith arches into the touch with a whimper. "That's it," Shiro says. "Do what feels good, baby."

"Keep doing that." Keith swallows hard before letting out a quiet pant, hips canting forward as he leaks against the mattress. "Feels...fee..._oh," _he sighs. Shiro's hand wanders further down, and his thumb swipes through the slick gathered between Keith's thighs. "Oh, Shiro--"

"I have an idea," Shiro says. Keith whines when he takes the peas away, but nuzzles into the bag when Shiro puts it by his face. "On your stomach, please. I can..." He pauses, and Keith looks back to see him chewing on his lower lip. "You smell so good, I could probably just..."

"What?"

In response, Shiro simply tugs Keith's hips off of the bed and lowers his head. There's very little warning before his tongue meets Keith's thigh in a long, slow stroke that nearly has Keith coming undone then and there. "I don't think I can fuck you again, but I can still help," he murmurs. "Okay?"

Mouth bone-dry, Keith can only nod quickly when Shiro looks up at him.

"Let me take care of you, baby," he continues, and _fuck _if that isn't the thing Keith's beginning to finally accept, even love.

He presses his forehead into the fading chill of the peas and lets Shiro position him how he wants--the surrender feels _good. _His jaw drops open in a broken cry when Shiro's tongue makes a broad sweep over his hole, then another at his partner's pleased noise. "More," he gasps.

"You taste even better than you smell," Shiro says reverently, and Keith comes messily onto the sheets at the feeling of Shiro's thumb beginning to tease his rim. He's sure he'll find the time later to be embarrassed but right here, right now, he can only focus on the way he's _still fucking hard _even after...

Well, he's lost count of the times Shiro's made him come already today.

"Just like that, Keith," Shiro whispers into sweat-slick skin. "Does that feel better? I can keep going."

"Don't you dare fucking stop," Keith says. If he stops now, it'll only be that much quicker Keith's rutting into the mattress in an attempt to stave off begging as long as possible. "I ca-can handle it."

Shiro hums in acknowledgement before delving back in. He takes Keith apart with long strokes punctuated with short kitten licks and the occasional stretch of thick fingers, and Keith thinks he'd be more than happy to stay like this forever--face down in arousal-stained sheets, Shiro's tongue in his ass, and everything right in the world.

He _absolutely _knows how to take care of Keith, and he's eternally grateful as he comes again ten minutes later, all but sobbing into the pillow at the cocktail of overstimulation and lust coursing through his veins.

"Baby?"

"Keep going," Keith says. "Again, again, again~" The word becomes a quiet chant, which devolves into a steady stream of nonsense as Shiro teases him to a point where he's biting the pillow as to not scream in frustration.

"Come on, Keith," Shiro says.

Keith's in no position to deny him. He spills across the metal of Shiro's Altean hand this time, headboard cracking under the pressure he grabs it with. _"Fuck!" _he cries. "Oh god, Shiro, fuck, _fuck~"_

Wet lips drag across the curve of his ass before he feels Shiro wipe his face with the sheets. "I'd love to make you lose control like that when you're not in heat," he says, voice rough. "So hot."

Keith laughs, as well as he's able. "I don't know if you'll want to touch me after this," he says, slumping bonelessly into the puddle below him. He can worry about how disgusting it is later, when he can think of something other than bliss. "This is...a _lot _of sex."

"I like touching you," Shiro says. When Keith rolls over to look at him, Shiro's face is lit up scarlet and he's avoiding eye contact. "A lot."

"A lot, huh?" Keith lets his eyes flutter shut as his head tips to the side, and he tugs Shiro forward to blanket him. He presses his lips to the curve of Shiro's throat. "Does that mean you want to touch me again?"

Shiro's chest rumbles with a laugh. "Okay, maybe 'a while' can be like, five minutes," he says. "It _is _a lot."

"Just as I'm not scaring you off so soon after we decided to give this a go." Keith gestures between them before gently scratching between Shiro's shoulders. "Do you promise me?"

"We found each other, Keith," Shiro says, tightening his arm around Keith's shoulders. "Trust me when I say it'll take much more than just a lot of sex to tear me away from you now."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments always read and _very_ much appreciated, and I always do my best to get back to them ❤️
> 
> You can also find me lurking and yelling about fictional characters on:  
[Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/aryagraceling)  
[Discord](https://discord.gg/cM8FaND)  
[Tumblr](https://aryagraceling.tumblr.com)  
[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951)


End file.
